The Prophet and the Cherub
by KneesandWings13
Summary: It's Kevin, with a cherub, it's fluffy, and I'm not telling you who the third person is, not yet.
1. Chapter 1

Kevin prowled the bunker, fingers itching for something other to do than look at tablets and decipher God's Word. He had already showered, twice. He walked back to his room, sprawling across his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Ugh! I need a break, someone come distract me from this crap!" He shouted into the emptiness. He closed his eyes, frustrated, feeling alone, again. He felt himself drifting off, when he thought he heard a noise, like shuffling right outside his door. Kevin felt his heart racing, he knew Sam and Dean were not due back yet.

"Castiel?" he called hopefully. He heard the shuffled footsteps, then a soft tap. Tap. Tap. He moved towards the door slowly, trying to hold his breath. Nothing. No shuffling, just nothing. He flung the door open, half expecting Crowley or some other evil thing to be ready to maul him. The hall was empty and he was about to shut the door when he noticed something at his feet. A black box, wrapped in a silver bow. Kevin grabbed the box, shut and locked his door and hurriedly placed the box onto his bed. He stared at it, wondering if maybe it was a severed head. It was about the size of something that could hold a severed head. Taking a deep breath, he stepped closer and noticed a small tag attached to the bow.

_To: Kevin, may this alleviate your boredom._

_From: Someone distracting._

Huh, he thought. Well, here goes nothing. He gently undid the bow, and slowly lifted the lid. He sighed with relief that it was not a severed head, and exclaimed excitedly when he saw what was under the tissue paper. Several comic books, some of his favorite movies, Pocky Candy (strawberry of course), Pokémon and Magic cards and a sketch pad with colored pencils. He felt almost giddy, then thought a moment.

"Uhm, to the someone distracting, if you're listening, thanks!" He called out into the empty bunker. He smiled delightedly, and dug into his treats.

The cherub hurried up the porcelain white steps, blonde curls bouncing behind her. She bowed low. "I have done as you asked, and The Prophet is most delighted in your offerings." She saw the almost imperceptible nod. "Shall I continue to observe him?" She waited patiently, head still bowed. Again, a small nod. She smiled brightly, and flew back to the bunker.

She felt honored to be chosen to help serve in this capacity, The Prophet of the Lord, and here she was able to be in his presence.

Kevin nibbled on the strawberry Pocky as he went through the Pokémon cards, while Lord of The Rings played in the background. He was trying to decide if he should tell Sam, Dean or Castiel about the gifts. Everything seemed harmless enough, he hoped. He frowned slightly, brow furrowing. He should tell them, but it felt nice to know someone was caring for him, like, well not to sound girly, but like a secret admirer or something.

The cherub saw the frown and rushed back, up the porcelain steps and hurriedly bowed. "I saw him frowning, is he alright? He seemed pleased with the gifts, but" she silenced herself as she saw the raised hand. Again, patiently she awaited her commands. A small black box with a silver bow appeared at her feet. She giggled and reached for it eagerly. "I will bring it to him right away!"

She stood outside his door again, shuffling her feet, nervously reaching her hand towards the door. She tapped three times quickly, then went invisible and watched as he opened the door. He laughed and smiled, scooping up the box. She followed him inside, curious about what the box held.

Kevin held the box as he sat on the bed, reading the small tag.

_To: Kevin_

_From: Your secret admirer_

She leaned in closer, watching his beautiful smile as he gently unwrapped the gift. He gasped wow as he looked inside and she inched closer, her eagerness getting the better of her.

Kevin jumped as something brushed his arm, clutching the box to his chest. He backed away, his knees hitting his bed. "Whose there?" he shouted with more bravado then he felt. His eyes widened and he sat quickly when she appeared in front of him. He took in her shoulder length blonde curls, petite frame, and her eyes? One green and one blue. She was wearing a yellow sundress, with no shoes.

"Please," she looked afraid, "please don't tell anyone you saw me?! I will get into so much trouble!" She bowed low before him, hands clutched to her chest.

Kevin started to feel bad for her, then remembered himself. "How about you tell me who you are and how you got in and why you are here and then I'll decide who I tell."

"My name is Marisonna, but you can call me Mars, everyone calls me Mars, I got in here with my wings, but I'm not an angel I'm just a cherub and it really is an honor to meet you Prophet, and as to why I am here, well, I am here because my Commander told me to bring you the gifts, because my Commander wishes the Prophet of the Lord to be happy, and are you happy with the gifts my Commander has given you?"

Kevin blinked, wondering if she had even stopped to breathe that entire time. "Okay" he said slowly. "Uh, Mars, you can stop, you know, bowing to me now." She peeked up through her blonde curls at him. "You are a Prophet of the Lord, I would not wish to be disrespectful." Kevin stood up, standing as straight as he could. "Fine, then as the Prophet of the Lord, I command you to stop bowing to me."

She gasped and righted herself. "Yes Prophet."

"And, I, uh, I also command you to call me Kevin, and not Prophet."

"Yes Kevin." She giggled delightfully. "So Pro, err, Kevin, what was the other gift you got? I promise to not tickle your arm with my hair again if you show me?" Kevin smiled, she was cute, well pretty much adorable. He wondered to himself if all cherubs were pretty girls. Grabbing the box, he patted the bed beside him. Giggling again, she sat next to him and looked expectantly at the box. Kevin tilted the box towards her. She looked curiously at the box, and then back at him.

"Kevin?"

"Ya?"

"What does it do? Is it a magic device? Can you eat it?"

Kevin laughed. "It's an IPod, it plays music." He looked up into her unusual eyes. "Do you… like music?"

She clutched his arm. "Yes! Doesn't everyone?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin had begun to look forward to the visits from Mars. He had promised her he wouldn't tell anyone about her, including Sam and Dean, who had just gotten back. He sat in the kitchen eating dinner with them, trying to play it cool as they asked if he had found anything in the tablets.

"So, nothing?" Dean asked, looking a bit frustrated. "C'mon man, really?" Kevin shrugged. He couldn't exactly tell them that he had spent more time getting to know a cherub then focusing on the tablet. "Guys, I'll really start digging into it, first thing in the morning. Promise." Kevin watched as Dean shrugged and Sam just smiled around his salad he was shoveling in his mouth.

As soon as dinner was over, Kevin faked a yawn and told them he needed some sleep. He tried to walk nonchalantly back to his room, a bit worried he might have given something away. He had no sooner closed the door and locked it when Mars appeared, all smiles, holding several Strawberry Pocky candy boxes in her hands. "My Commander thought you would enjoy these?" She said hopefully. Kevin laughed. "Well, your commander was right." He took them from her and opened one of the boxes. "Mars, would you like to try some? They're really good." Mars looked sadly at the candy, then back up at him. "I'm sorry Kevin, my Commander said they were for you, I don't think I should." Kevin pulled out a Pocky and held it out to her. "It's my candy, and it would greatly please me if you would try one."

Mars hesitated slightly, then eagerly took the candy, Kevin watching as she took a small bite of it. Her eyes opened widely at first, then closed as she savored the taste. She had never tasted human food before, and was a bit delighted at the texture and the sweetness. Kevin laughed as she quickly ate the rest of the treat. "Do I even have to ask if you would like another one?" She giggled. "Yes please!" He pulled out another Pocky, but instead of handing it to her he held it in front of her mouth. She leaned forward and took a bite, making happy noises as she ate. They sat for a while, eating the candy and just enjoying each other's company.

"Wow," Kevin remarked, looking at the clock, "I can't believe how late it's getting." Mars gasped. "Oh, no! I'm late!" She jumped up quickly. "Kevin, I'll be back soon!" I hope, she thought.

Mars dashed up the steps, and bowed. She tried to control her voice as she spoke. "Please forgive me Commander! Kevin really enjoyed the candy, and..."

"Kevin?" Her Commanders voice resonated throughout the room. Mars clutched her hands to her chest, oh no, she thought, no please tell me I didn't just… "Didn't just call the Prophet of the Lord by his given name?" Again the voice resonated, louder this time. "Tell me, Marisonna, what gives a cherub the right to speak of the Prophet in such a familiar manner?" She trembled, words failing her. "I said tell me!"

Mars squeaked in fear. "Please Commander, please forgive me!" She dropped to her knees, hands still clutched to her chest. "I didn't mean for him to see me…"

"Tell me, Marisonna, what did the Prophet do when he saw you? Has he told anyone?" The Commander leaned closer to her. "I said tell me." She was shaking as she answered, trying to quell her fear. "He, he said he wouldn't tell anyone, that I was a secret. He said it pleased him to have me visit. He is lonely and has no friends." She whimpered, fearing the worst from her Commander.

"So, the Prophet of the Lord is pleased by your presence?" Her Commander straightened back up, looking thoughtful. "Very well, I have a new task for you Marisonna. Are you prepared for it?" Mars sniffled, and nodded. "Your new task is to stay by his side and keep him pleased. Anything he asks of you, whatever it may be, you will comply with it. Do you understand me? And I do not need to remind you of what will happen to you if you fail…"

Mars jumped to her feet, still bowing. "Yes! Yes I understand! I will not fail you in this task Commander!" The Commander grabbed her shoulder, nails digging in until she gasped. "Do not fail me in this. I will call upon you again soon."

Mars couldn't get out of there fast enough, and flew back to the bunker. She sighed softly when she saw him sleeping, and gently sat on the bed beside him. Her shoulder throbbed, but it was a fair tradeoff to getting to be around Kevin more. Mars smiled and carefully brushed a lock of hair from off his forehead.

Anything he asks, she told herself, anything at all.


End file.
